I miss you
by Zwalaaz
Summary: Sakura's parents die and her best friend gaara isn't there to help because he was hanging out with his new friend ino pairings-NarHina KibaIno NejiTenten main pairing-SakuGaara


LunarLocket- ok guys I think I have a.d.d cause yet again this was suppose to come out as a songfic for skater boi, but as you can tell didn't so yeah sor- hey look a squirrel 

Sakura-yeah she really does have a.d.d, any ways lunarlocket doesn't own 1000 miles, i miss you, holdin out for a hero, or Naruto

LunarLocket- squirrelly, squirrelly, squirrelly, squirrelly, BIRD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was riding beside Gaara on my black skateboard listening to him talk about the trip we where suppose to be taking to California

together and how cool he thought it was that our parents where letting us go without them when suddenly a girl stepped out in front of

us. Gaara was able to stop, but I had to turn to avoid hitting her. My board hit a bump which caused me to fall onto the rocky ground

causing my arms and legs to get cut up. "Are you ok" I heard Gaara ask. I was about to say no since I think I twisted my ankle when

I looked up to see that he wasn't talking to me he was talking to the blond that had stepped in front of us. "Hehehe yeah I'm ok" she

said while giggling. "I'm Gaara" Gaara said shaking her hand a she replied "Ino." "It's nice to meet you Ino. Hey would you like to go

get something to eat" I heard Gaara ask her. "Hehehe sure" Ino said before walking off with Gaara leaving me on the ground. "What

the hell" I thought as I slowly got up wincing from the pain my ankle was causing me. I flipped out my cell phone about to call my

mom to come pick me up when I remembered she had gone out shopping for the day with dad, and I couldn't call any of my other

friends since they where out of town for the 3weeks on spring break. "Great, just great" I thought as I started to limp back to my

house. What normally took me 20 min to get back to my house from where I was took me an hour. When I got there I saw a police

car in the driveway. I slowly walked up and saw that there was two female officers talking to my neighbors Anko and Iruka. When I

got up to them I saw Anko in tears. "What's going on?" I asked them. One of the female cops looked at me with a sad face. "Are you

Sakura Haruno?" she asked and I nodded my head confused to what was going on "Sakura" she started in a gentle voice "Your

parents where driving home from a store about 10 miles away when they got into a car accident. The driver of the car that had hit

them was apparently drunk." my blood started to run cold. "Oh Sakura your parents died before the ambulance got there"Anko cried

out enveloping me in a hug. My blood ran cold and I felt tears starting to cloud my vision. "They wanted me to give you this" the cop

said handing me a small box with my name on it along with a letter. Anko let go of me and started to cry on Iruka who was talking

to the second female officer about him and Anko watching over me instead of sending me to an orphanage since I was only 15. I took

the box from the woman before running into my house and slamming the door shut behind me locking it in the process. I put my back

against the door and let my tears spill out. I needed to talk to someone so I pulled out my cell phone and punched in Gaara's cell

number. "Hello" he answered. "Gaara" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Hey Sakura where are you" he asked. "I'm at my

house. Could you please come over I need to talk to you" I said letting silent tears fall down my face. "Uhh now's not a good time I'm

hanging out with my new friend Ino at Yukino's, but hey why don't you come over and we can talk" he said in a happy voice. "Gaara I

really-" "Great see you in a bit" Gaara said interrupting me before canceling the call. I started to sob out loudly. "Sakura can I please

come in" I heard Anko ask from the other side of the door. I slowly got up wincing from the pain on my ankle and unlocked the door.

The moment Anko came in I threw my arms around her and sobbed in her shirt. "Shh there, there it will be ok" she said as she

rubbed my back. "No it won't" I said causing me to cry even more. "It will take awhile to get over, but trust me it will be ok" she said

as she hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for about an hour before I finally calmed down a little. "Now let's get you something to

eat that will make you feel at least a little better" she said holding me at arms length by my shoulders. I nodded slowly, but before I

even took a step my bad ankle caused me to fall making me scream out in pain. "Sakura whats wrong" Anko asked as she knelt

down beside me and looked at my ankle. "I think you might have broken your ankle it's swollen pretty badly" Anko said as she

looked at my ankle. "But how I only fell down from like 3 ft." I asked as she helped me up and to her car. "I have no clue but it looks

bad" Anko replied. When we got to the hospital I was put in a wheelchair and got some x-rays taken which is the reason I am now in

a hospital room on a stupid sterile bed with Anko next to me waiting for the results. The doctor came in after a few minutes and told me

that my ankle wasn't broken just twisted.The doctor gave me a pair of crutches before even letting me think about leaving. After 2

hours in the hospital they finally let me go telling me that I should be better within a month. "What do you want to do now?" Anko

asked me as we drove out of the hospitals parking lot. "I just want to go home and sleep" I said. "Ok" she replied before driving me

home. She dropped me off and made sure I got inside ok before going to her house. I slowly made my way up my stairs into my

bedroom where I lay down and fell asleep. "SAKURA TIME FOR SCHOOL" Anko yelled up to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see

a picture of me and my mother and father. "It's been 3 weeks already" I thought as I slowly got up. I picked up the broken glass on

the floor from a picture frame I had thown against the wall yesterday that had held a picture of me and Gaara. I hadn't talked to him

since the day he met Ino and he hasn't called me since. I got up from my bed and pulled off my pajama's before taking a shower and

throwing on a pair of forest green baggy pants, a dark blue tank top, with a black sweatshirt over it, a pair of blue arm warmers and a

black skater shoe since I could only wear one because of my ankle. I slowly made my way downstairs to the kitchen where Anko

had some frenchtoast and eggs prepared for me with a cup of orange juice. There was a note attached to the glass. I read it and it just

said that I would have to walk to school and how sorry she was, but she had a family emergency and that Iruka wasn't allowed to

drive me anywhere since the last time I was in a car with him he almost ran us off the road. I finished eating and grabbed my black

messenger bag that had my school books in it and then grabbed my crutches before I headed to school which didn't start for another

1 1/2 hours, but I didn't care I would need at least 40 mins to get there. I waited under a cherry blossom tree where I would always

meet the rest of the group 1/2 hour before school. I had closed my eyes and sat down leaning my crutches up beside me when I was

suddenly tackled to the ground by a blur of yellow, purple, and brown. "Oh my god Sakura are you alright we heard what happened" three

voices yelled at once. I looked up to see Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto hugging me and standing up where Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and

Shikamaru. Sasuke walked over and pulled them off of me before helping me stand up. Shikamaru came over and gave me a huge

hug as well as Neji. I smiled at them before turning to see Gaara with her beside him walking down the sidewalk toward us. I turned

back to the others before silently saying "Don't tell him that I'm here or about what happened to me" Before jumping up into the tree.

"Hey guys what's up" I heard Gaara say once he got to the tree. "Not much" they all replied eying Ino strangely."This is my friend Ino

I met her last week" he said as she waved to them. "And she's here why?" asked Hinata. "Because she asked to come" he replied. I

saw Gaara look around before facing the others. "Hey, Guys where is Sakura I haven't seen her since Monday" he asked. "Don't

know" they all replied at once. "Oh I'll just give her a call then" he said while flipping out his cell phone. "Crap" I thought while taking

out my cell phone and turning it off right as he hit send. He gave his cell phone a weird look before putting it away. "Her cell phone is

turned off" he said. "she's probably on her way don't worry" Ino said as she gave Gaara a hug. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but

quickly wiped it away. "If he would have come that day" I thought just as the bell to start school rang. I watched as the others walked

into the school before getting down from the tree. "At least I'm not totally crippled" I thought as I looked up at the tree. I grabbed my

bags and crutches before slowly making my way into the school. The hallway was empty since the bell to start homeroom had just

rung. When I got to my locker I was surprised to see flowers and cards in front of it all addressed to me. I gave a weak smile before

opening my locker and getting my stuff for the day then carefully putting the flowers and cards in. I was about half way to homeroom

when Hinata appeared beside me. "You must be more popular then you thought your desk for homeroom is covered with flowers,

cards, and stuffed animals" she said to me with a smile. "Yeah" was all I replied with. She gave me a worried look. "Why doesn't

Gaara know what happened, at homeroom he was asking people why there where cards and stuff at your desk but all they told him

was to ask you...why didn't you tell him" Hinata asked silently. My fist slammed against a locker that was near me creating a rather

large dent. "Hinata" I started in a sad yet angry voice. "I called him the minute I found out, but you know what he was to busy hanging

out with Ino to even listen to what I had to say. I asked him.no I pleaded for him to come over so that I could talk to him but he said

he was to busy with her and that if I wanted to talk I could come hang out with the both of them" I spat out. "Oh Sakura I'm so sorry"

Hinata said while giving me a huge hug. "It's ok...hey would you and the other's minus Gaara want to have a sleepover tonight?" I

asked. "Sure" Hinata said with a smile. "Now we'd better get to class pretty much everyone in the whole school is there" she said with

a smile. "Even the teachers?" I asked thinking the kids snuck out while the teachers weren't looking. "Yup even the teachers" she

replied. I groaned a little knowing I'd have a headache after this. "Don't worry I've got Excedrin" Hinata said while pulling out a bottle

of Excedrin. "THANK YOU" I yelled giving her a hug. We made our way to our now very loud homeroom before opening the door.

I braced myself and got hugged to death by nearly every one in the school at the same time. "GUYS LET GO OF HER SHE'S

TURNING BLUE" Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Hinata yelled trying to pry everyone off of me when they finally

let go I was on the ground almost unconscious. "Sakura you ok?" Kiba asked while pulling me up. "Yes grandma I would like some

cookies" I said while hugging Kiba. "DAMMIT I'M NOT YOUR GRANDMA" Kiba yelled giving me a bonk on the head bringing

me back to reality. I looked around and saw pretty much all of the school here either holding flowers or placing them on my desk.

Our teacher, Kakashi walked forward and gave me a hug "We all heard about what happened and we just wanted to come and say

how sorry we where" he said while handing me a bouquet of roses. Next Kurenai came up and gave me a hug "If you ever need

someone to talk to I'm here" She said with a sad smile before handing me a stuffed bear that had my name on it's stomach. The rest of

my teachers came up and said how sorry that they where for my loss and I almost started to cry, but I didn't. Afterwords the teachers

all announced no homework for the rest of the week I talked to a lot of people and no one seemed to leave until the end of the day.

"Hey Sakura do you want my sister to drive us to your house since you have so many flowers and stuff to bring home" Kiba asked as

he walked up to me with his sister who gave me a hug. "THANK YOU" I said while dropping the armload of flowers I had on the

ground. "No problem...uh are those all yours?" she asked pointing at the front of the school where about 200 more flowers and

stuffed animals where. "Yes" I said with a grin."Oh boy glad I brought the truck" She said as she started to wrestle all the stuff into the

back of the truck. "GET IN THERE OR ELSE" Kiba's sister yelled to the rest of the flowers which magically got up and got in the

back of the truck. "There" she said happily as she turned to me and Kiba. We both had frightened looks on our faces. "What?" she

asked innocently. "NOTHING" we both yelled to scared to get on her bad side. We all squeezed into the truck and started toward

our house. "Oh hey sis before I forget can you tell mom I'm staying over at Sakura's house tonight?" Kiba asked his sister. "Sure, but

do you have any extra cloths with you?" she asked. "I have some extra cloths at Sakura's so don't worry" Kiba said with a grin.

"Alright then I guess this is your guy's stop" She said as she pushed us out and unloaded all the stuff. It took us 30 minutes but Kiba

and I had finally gotten all the flowers into vase's and scattered throughout the house. "I hate flowers" Kiba groaned as he plopped

down on my couch. "Me to" I replied as I sat down beside him. "When do you think the other's will get here?" Kiba asked. "Soon" I

replied. Suddenly the doorbell rang ."Told you" I said with a grin. I got up and answered the door, but instead of seeing the others I

saw Ino. "Umm hello" I said a little confused. "Hi my name is Ino, your Sakura right?" she asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Umm well I know

that you don't know me and well I don't know you, but I heard what happened and I wanted to give you these" she said as she handed

me some roses. "Thanks" I said with a smile. "No problem, well I'd better be going" she said as she turned about to leave. "Wait me

and my friends are going to have a sleepover and since you seem to be new here why don't you come over and join us" I said to her.

She turned and smiled at me. "Sure" she said before running off to go get her stuff. "Your to nice for your own good sometimes you

know that" I heard Kiba say from behind me. "Yeah, but I didn't give her much of a chance before" I said. "Well does that mean I can

tell you that I think she's pretty and I want to ask her out" he asked with a grin.'sigh' "Kiba you don't even know her yet, but ok" I

said with a smirk. "YES" he yelled pumping his fist in the air. It didn't take very long for Ino to get back with her things. "wow your

fast" I said as I let her in. "Well I just live down the street from you" she replied. "OK then since your here early do you mind helping

me and Kiba move the furniture in the living room so that we can make a stage for karaoke-" "BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO

KARAOKE" Kiba yelled from the other room cutting me off. "TOUGH LUCK DOG BREATH I ASKED THE GIRLS AND

THEY SAID THEY WANTED TO AND NEVER INTERRUPT ME EVER AGAIN" I yelled back. Then I heard a bunch of

grumbling from the other room, but he didn't say anything else. "Sure I don't mind" Ino said with a laugh when I turned back to her.

"GREAT" I said in a happy voice. "Damn pmsing girl" I heard Kiba mumble from the other room. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" I yelled

at him when I got in the living room. "I-I-I said that your the best" he said shakily. "That's what I thought, anyway Ino this is Kiba" I

said out loud before whispering something into her ear. "Really?" she asked and I just nodded. "Well then Kiba I would love to go out

with you" Ino said with a smile. Kiba's whole face went red "YOU TOLD HER?" he yelled at me. "Your welcome" I said with a

cheeky smile. "Awww don't worry I think that you are very cute and sweet to help your friend with everything" Ino said while giving

Kiba a peck on the cheek. He turned red again, but this time he fainted. "That was interesting" I heard someone say from behind us I

turned around to see the rest of the gang with their stuff giving Kiba a weird look. "But wait if your going out with Gaara then how can

you go out with Kiba as well that's just mean" Naruto said stupidly. "I'm not going out with Gaara, we're just friends and he even told

me that that's all he want's to be and same with me" she said plainly. "Oh well at least your not cheating on anyone" Naruto said

causing everyone to hit him on the head. "Sakura we need to talk to you" Hinata and Tenten said. "Ok then guy's get the room ready

for karaoke and throw Kiba in a closet if he doesn't wake up soon I'm gonna go talk to the girls" I said smiling when all the guys

groaned. "I love you guys to" I said before being tugged away along with Ino to my room "So what's up?" I asked when we got there.

"Naruto asked me to be his girlfriend" Hinata squealed."OMG that is so great" I said with a huge smile. "And guess who asked Tenten

out" Hinata said slyly as she faced Tenten who gulped. "Who?" I asked. "NEJI"Hinata squealed even louder. "NO WAY THE

HUMAN ICE CUBE" I laughed as I watched Tenten's face go 10 different shades of red. "Oh and Sasuke asked out someone

named Cassie, and Shikamaru asked out someone named Temari" Hinata said with a shrug. We talked for awhile to Ino and learned

that she lived with her mother and father above a flower shop and that she had come from Rock high where everyone is a bunch of

rich jerks. Awhile later we walked downstairs laughing at a joke that Hinata had just told. "Woah you guys did a great job" I said to

the guys who where sprawled around various places. A pull out platform that came out of my wall was set up with a big screen t.v. "If

you don't mind I'm just gonna die now" Sasuke said from his position on the floor. "KARAOKE TIME" Tenten yelled excitedly. "I'm

not singing" Sasuke said. "Neither am I it's to troublesome so I'll just watch and judge or something" Shikamaru said lazily from his

spot on the couch. "Me to" Naruto, Neji, and Kiba said at the same time. "You guys are no fun" Hinata said while pouting.

"Whatever" They all replied. "Fine then, so who's going first?" asked Ino. We all stare at Hinata who shrunk under our gaze. "me?"

she asked in a small voice as we shoved her up on the stage laughing as we turned on the music. "Why me" she whined before starting

to sing

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the guards?  
_

_Rest street wise, Hercules to fight the rising odds Isn't there a white knight?  
_

_Well I look at the heavens above A power fired steed?  
_

_Even though I toss and turn I dream of what I need I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night _

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh on a fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light _

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be sure and He's gotta be larger than life _

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy _

_Somewhere just beyond my reach, which is someone that is right for me _

_Even though I'm a winter, rising with the heat It's gonna take superman to sweep me off my feet I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night _

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh on a fight I need a hero I'm holding out till the morning light _

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be sure and he's gotta be larger than life I look at the heavens above, whether they like things stretch the sea I would swear that there was someone somewhere watching me _

_Through the wind, the chill, and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel its approach like fire in my blood _

_I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh on a fight_

_I need a hero_

_I holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be sure and he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh on a fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be sure and he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life_

"Woo hoo go Hinata" We all said as she jumped off the stage. "Hey Hinata if you want a hero so much then why are you dating

Naruto" I asked causing everyone except Naruto to start laughing like maniacs. "That's not funny Sakura" Naruto whined loudly. "It is

to us" Kiba howled laughing even harder. "Awww don't worry Naruto your my hero" Hinata said while giving him a peck on the

cheek. He grinned at us with 'ha-I-win' look on his face. "I'm next" Ino said excitedly as she jumped up on the stage."Ok then" Tenten

said as she put on the music

_Makin' my way downtown,  
__Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I need you,  
And I miss you, And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... Tonight._

_It's always times like these When I think of you, And wonder if you ever think of me._

_'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong. Livin' in your precious memory._

_'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... Tonight._

_I, I, don't wanna let you know I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go. I, I, don't._

_Makin' my way downtown, Walkin' fast, Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I still need you, And I still miss you, And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time Would pass.. us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you..._

_oh oh_

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you._

_If I could just hold you.  
Tonight._

Ino finished her song and we all hollered out how good she was. "Thanks I think I get my singing from my mom's side cause my dad

can't sing even if his life depended on it" Ino said while chuckling to herself. "I guess I'll go next" I said about to go onstage when the

doorbell rang. "Errr I mean I guess Tenten will go next while I answer the door" I said with a grin as Tenten jumped on stage. I

walked to my front door and looked out the peephole and saw..."Gaara" I whispered. Outside my door Gaara was standing with a

very agitated look on his face. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and slowly opened the door. "Hey" I said to him

as I closed the door behind me. "What's going on" he asked looking me straight in the eyes. "What do you mean" I asked knowing

exactly what he meant. "Why did you get all those gifts, why whenever I asked anyone about you they just shake their head and tell me

to ask you myself, cause I have to say I'm getting pretty damn annoyed" he said agitatedly. "your annoyed" I seethed out angrily finally

letting my feelings that I've been hiding from everyone. "do you really want to know what happened, do you want to know why I got

those gifts, the reason I had to walk all the way to my house with a sprained ankle, the reason your the only one that doesn't know

what happen 3 weeks ago?" I seethed while glaring at him. "Yes so tell me" he said. " THE REASON IS YOU IGNORED ME I

CALLED YOU THAT ONE DAY 3 WEEKS AGO BECAUSE I NEEDEd TO TALK TO YOU. I NEED YOUR HELP WHEN I

SPRAINED MY ANKLE I NEEDED YOUR HELP WHEN I CRIED EVERY NIGHT, I NEEDED YOUR HELP WHEN I

FELT EMPTINESS IN MY HEART, I NEEDED YOUR HELP WHEN I CAME HOME AND FOUND THAT MY PARENTS

HAD DIED, BUT NOW I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP BECAUSE I HATE YOU" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him

before running away from him which is pretty hard with a twisted ankle but I somehow managed to make it to the park in 3 minutes. I

collapsed on the hard ground sobbing. It started to rain hard and i just laid there remembering everything that had happened that day.

flashback

_I was riding beside Gaara on my black skateboard listening to him talk about the trip we where suppose to be taking to _

_California together and how __cool he thought it was that our parents where letting us go without them when suddenly a girl _

_stepped out in front of us. Gaara was able to stop, but __I had to turn to avoid hitting her. My board hit a bump which caused _

_me to fall onto the rocky ground causing my arms and legs to get cut up. "Are __you ok" I heard Gaara ask. I was about to _

_say no since I think I twisted my ankle when I looked up to see that he wasn't talking to me he was talking __to the blond that _

_had stepped in front of us. "Hehehe yeah I'm ok" she said while giggling. "I'm Gaara" Gaara said shaking her hand a she _

_replied __"Ino." "It's nice to meet you Ino. Hey would you like to go get something to eat" I heard Gaara ask her. "Hehehe _

_sure" Ino said before walking off with __Gaara leaving me on the ground. "What the hell" I thought as I slowly got up wincing _

_from the pain my ankle was causing me. I flipped out my cell phone __about to call my mom to come pick me up when I _

_remembered she had gone out shopping for the day with dad, and I couldn't call any of my other __friends since they where out _

_of town for the 3weeks on spring break. "Great, just great" I thought as I started to limp back to my house. What normally _

_took me 20 min to get back to my house from where I was took me an hour. When I got there I saw a police car in the _

_driveway. I slowly walked up __and saw that there was two female officers talking to my neighbors Anko and Iruka. When I _

_got up to them I saw Anko in tears. "What's going on?" I asked them. __One of the female cops looked at me with a sad face. _

_"Are you Sakura Haruno?" she asked and I nodded my head confused to what was going on __"Sakura" she started in a _

_gentle voice "Your parents where driving home from a store about 10 miles away when they got into a car accident. The _

_driver of the car that had hit them was apparently drunk." my blood started to run cold. "Oh Sakura your parents died _

_before the ambulance got there" __Anko cried out enveloping me in a hug. My blood ran cold and I felt tears starting to cloud _

_my vision. "They wanted me to give you this" the cop said __handing me a small box with my name on it along with a letter. _

_Anko let go of me and started to cry on Kakashi who was talking to the second female __officer about him and Anko watching _

_over me instead of sending me to an orphanage since I was only 15. I took the box from the woman before __running into my _

_house and slamming the door shut behind me locking it in the process. I put my back against the door and let my tears spill _

_out. I __needed to talk to someone so I pulled out my cell phone and punched in Gaara's cell number. "Hello" he answered. _

_"Gaara" I said trying to keep my __voice from shaking. "Hey Sakura where are you" he asked. "I'm at my house. Could you _

_please come over I need to talk to you" I said letting silent __tears fall down my face. "Uhh now's not a good time I'm hanging _

_out with my new friend Ino at Yukino's, but hey why don't you come over and we can __talk" he said in a happy voice. "Gaara _

_I really-" "Great see you in a bit" Gaara said interrupting me before canceling the call. I started to sob out loudly. __"Sakura _

_can I please come in" I heard Anko ask from the other side of the door. I slowly got up wincing from the pain on my ankle _

_and unlocked the __door. The moment Anko came in I threw my arms around her and sobbed in her shirt. "Shh there, there it _

_will be ok" she said as she rubbed my __back. "No it won't" I said causing me to cry even more. "It will take awhile to get _

_over, but trust me it will be ok" she said as she hugged me tightly. __We stayed like that for about an hour before I finally _

_calmed down a little. "Now let's get you something to eat that will make you feel at least a little __better" she said holding me _

_at arms length by my shoulders. I nodded slowly, but before I even took a step my bad ankle caused me to fall making __me _

_scream out in pain. "Sakura whats wrong" Anko asked as she knelt down beside me and looked at my ankle. "I think you _

_might have broken __your ankle it's swollen pretty badly" Anko said as she looked at my ankle. "But how I only fell down from _

_like 3 ft." I asked as she helped me up and to __her car. "I have no clue but it looks bad" Anko replied. When we got to the _

_hospital I was put in a wheelchair and got some x-rays taken which is __the reason I am now in a hospital room on a stupid _

_sterile bed with Anko next to me waiting for the results. The doctor came in after a few minutes __and told me that my ankle _

_wasn't broken just twisted.The doctor gave me a pair of crutches before even letting me think about leaving. After 2 hours __in _

_the hospital they finally let me go telling me that I should be better within a month. "What do you want to do now?" Anko _

_asked me as we drove out __of the hospitals parking lot. "I just want to go home and sleep" I said. "Ok" she replied before _

_driving me home. She __dropped me off and made sure I got inside ok before going to her house. I slowly made my way up my _

_stairs into my bedroom where I lay down and_

_fell asleep._

end of flashback

"WHY" I screamed as I pounded my fist on the hard ground. "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY" I screamed while I sobbed. "WHY

DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE WHY COULDN'T I HAVE GONE WITH YOU" I

screeched as I pounded my fist against the ground even harder causing my knuckles to bleed. I slowly sat up and looked at the dark

sky that was crying just for me and started to sing.

_You used to call me your Angel Said I was sent straight down from Heaven _

_And You'd hold me close in your arms I loved the way you felt so strong I never wanted you to leave _

_I wanted you to stay here holdin me _

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in any while And even though it's different now _

_You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer And now I'm livin' out my dream Oh, how I wish you could see Everything that's happenin' for me I'm thinkin' back on the past It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow [I Miss You lyrics on heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah But I wish that I could see your face, oh I know you're where you need to be Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you_

_I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you_

_I miss you_

"i miss you guys so much" I whispered in a horse voice. I heard footsteps from behind me and felt a pair of strong arms hug me from

behind. I looked back and saw Gaara with a pained look on his face holding me. "I'm sorry that I was so stupid to ignore you" he said

to me. "I miss them Gaara it wasn't your fault... I just miss them so much and when I saw you all my feelings came pouring out." I said

as I leaned into his warm body. He started to stroke my hair gently and held me tightly as if afraid I would leave him. "So you don't

hate me?" he asked. "I could never hate you" I said as I looked up into his sea foam green eyes. "Good because I love you to much to

have you hate me" he said causing my eyes to go wide. The next thing I knew his lips where pressed against mine. Slowly I let my

eyelids drop. I felt his tongue rub my bottom lip asking for entrance which I shyly granted. Our tongue's explored each others mouth

as I tangled my hands in his short red hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. We slowly pulled apart

from lack of oxygen and rested our heads together looking into each others eyes. "I think I might just love you as well" I said before

gently kissing him again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL- ok sorta sappy at the end, but whatever and I don't want to hear anyone say anything about the Kiba Ino pairing and how fast it happened cause I don't like the pairing very much and just wanted to get it over with

Sasuke- NO FLAMES OR I KILL YOU

LL-plz R&R


End file.
